


Winić włamywacza

by Lampira7



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Detective Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Detektyw Stiles Stilinski badał sprawę dotyczącą włamania. Okazało się, że sprawca był kimś więcej, niż tylko włamywaczem. Dodajmy do tego Avengers, rannego Kapitana Amerykę, gdzie tylko Stiles może go uratować.





	1. Włamywacze nie powinni być wstanie tego zrobić

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blame the Cat Burglar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196440) by [Wordlesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter). 



> Stiles ma około 26-27 lat. Akcja dzieje się około sześć miesięcy po założeniu grupy Avengers.

Stiles nie zajmował się włamaniami. Pięć lat w wydziale kryminalnym i dwa jako detektyw sprawiły, że koncentrował się na tych sprawach, które miały dużą możliwość ingerencji nadprzyrodzonych zjawisk, czyli na porwaniach, zaginięciach i morderstwach. To dlatego dołączył do policji. Żeby być osobą, która może wędrować po ludzkim i nadprzyrodzonym świecie oraz wydawać bezstronny sąd. Sprawić, by myśliwi kierowali się właściwą ścieżką, a także zapewnić sanktuarium dla niewinnych supernaturalnych istot.

A teraz, patrząc na swoją nową sprawę, Stiles wiedział, że wydarzy się coś wielkiego. Upewniało go w tym to, że rozpoznał pozostałości magicznej sygnatury na miejscu zbrodni. Sklep jubilerski został wyczyszczony z wszelkich kamieni szlachetnych, a wszystkie aparaty bezpieczeństwa były popsute, jak gdyby zostały rozbite na kawałki. Udało im się jednak uchwycić podobiznę włamywacza.

Stiles śledził podobne przypadki w różnych stanach. I miał bardzo silne podejrzenie, że następne włamanie będzie w Nowym Jorku. Była to najbliższa lokalizacja i włamywacz wciąż pracował, by dostać się do tego miejsca. Dlatego też skontaktował się z NYPD i zameldował się w tanim motelu.

Miał rację, co do tego, że następnym miejscem włamania będzie Nowy Jork. Ale włamywacz nie przyszedł dokładnie, by ukraść nowe lśniące diamenty. To było trochę bardziej skomplikowane.

Okazało się, że włamywacz jest w istocie Ziemskim Magiem i wykorzystywał biżuterię jako bank mocy dla swoich kamiennych golemów, które obecnie terroryzowały Nowy Jork. To było _powyżej_ jego obowiązków.

Mag wypowiedział wojnę NYPD za uwiezienie swojego kochanka i groził zniszczeniem Nowego Jorku, jeśli nie uwolnią mężczyzny. Miłość sprawiała, że robisz szalone rzeczy. Ale ten facet wprowadził to na zupełnie nowy poziom. Podobnie jak krajowy poziom zagrożenia.

NYPD natychmiast odpowiedziała, kierując się w stronę wściekłego maga i tworząc obwód. Stiles podążał za nimi radiowozem. Jego tata będzie prawdopodobnie zły za to. Jest pewny, że ogląda doniesienia ze zdarzenia i na pewno zobaczy swojego jedynego syna w telewizji narodowej, walczącego z morderczym magiem.

Sytuacja pogorszyła się, gdy szef NYPD odmówił uwolnienia kochanka maga, który przyzwał więcej golemów i rozkazał z radosnym oraz maniakalnym rechotem, by wszystko zniszczyły.

NYPD walczyło odważnie. Ale to było poza ich ligą. Pociski po prostu rykoszetowały lub zostawały pochłonięte. Stiles miał ogromną ochotę, by zaśpiewać _Bulletproof_.

Nagle, golemy zostały odrzucone przez wybuch przez eksplozje i bomby wybuchające w tym samym czasie. Avengers wreszcie przybyli! Tłum zaczął głośno wiwatować. Hulk skoczył na golema, powalając go. Tarcza odcięła stworowi ramię, gdy młot roztrzaskał mu korpus.

Mag zaśmiał się maniakalnie.

— Myślicie, że to takie proste? Moje golemy nie mogą zostać pokonane.

Skały zaczęły latać i przekształcać się w potworną formę. Mag stworzył więcej i większe oraz silniejsze golemy. I w krótkim czasie uzyskał przewagę w walce. Avengers spektakularnie obrywali.

Stiles nie mógł już więcej trzymać się na uboczu. Wstał i ruszył do walki. Kilku oficerów wołało do niego, by wrócił, ale nic nie mogli zrobić. Ironicznie, mógł być jedyną osobą, która coś mogła zadziałać.

Stiles wyciągnął inny pistolet. Taki, który zachował na tego typu specjalne okazje. Wziął głęboki oddech i pozwolił, by jego magia spłynęła do broni. Szepnął:

— _Druzgocz_.

Poczuł _kliknięcie_ , które upewniło go, że jego magia działała.

Stiles strzelił do najbliższego golema, mierząc w drogocenny, lśniący klejnot, który wyróżniał się na tle reszty ciała. Kamień rozbił się i stracił swój nienaturalny blask, a stwór rozpadł się na gruz. Nie utworzył się ponownie.

— Booyah! — krzyknął radośnie Stiles.

Od miesięcy nie był na strzelnicy. A to być może było jego najlepszym strzałem.

OoO

  
Steve widział, że mają problem. Potwory złożone ze skał formowały się co rusz, a człowiek sprawiający nad nimi kontrolę posiadał tarczę, przez którą nie mogli się przebić ani Thor ani Tony.

— Co, do diabła? — Iron Man przeklął na linii komunikacyjnej. — Kapitanie, na godzinie piątej.

Steve odwrócił się w stronę policjanta strzelającego do golema. Stwór rozpadł się i, co było zaskakujące, nie uformował się ponownie.

— Jak on to zrobił? — zapytał Iron Man.

— Nie wiem, ale się dowiem.

Steve uderzył tarczą w golema, a potem ruszył w stronę mężczyzny.

— Oficerze! Jak to zrobiłeś?

Nieznajomy się odwrócił i Steve poczuł, jak cały jego świat się zatrzymał. To był młodzieniec, który mu kiedyś pomógł.

— Widzisz te błyszczące kamienie? — zapytał oficer.

— Tak.

Steve widział, jak wyraźnie migotały.

— Są jak baterie. Zniszcz je… — mężczyzna strzelił w golema trafiając w klejnot. Stwór rozpadł się w stos nieruszających się, nieżyjących skał —…a rozpadną się.

Steve przytaknął i dotknął swojego komunikatora.

— Avengers, skupcie się na kamieniach w ich ciałach. To ich baterie. Zniszczcie je, a nie utworzą się na nowo.

Steve zdecydował się pozostać z oficerem. Mężczyzna zniszczył więcej golemów niż wszyscy Avengers razem.

Ale wtedy tarcza Steve’a utknęła w ciele golema i nie mógł jej odzyskać. Nagle nie mógł się poruszyć, a jego życie było wyciskane z jego płuc. Słyszał obrzydliwy trzask swoich pękających kości. Błyski bólu, palące i dzikie. Białe plamy zasłaniały jego wizję.

Widział młodego oficera, który wydawał się krzyczeć, kłócąc się z kimś. Ale nie mógł się skupić. Zbyt dużo bólu. Wszystko inne stawało się niewyraźnie. Dzwoniło mu w uszach…

OoO

  
Czuł się tak jak w jednym z tych filmów. Stiles widział dokładny moment, gdy golem chwycił Steve’a niczym szmacianą lalkę w miażdżący uścisk. Super żołnierz krzywił się z bólu. Nie krzyczał nawet wtedy, gdy Stiles mógł usłyszeć, jak jego kości łamią się i miażdżą na małe kawałeczki. Stiles niemal zwymiotował wszystko, co zjadł dzisiejszego ranka.  
Widział agonię na twarzy Kapitana Ameryki. Pobudziło go to do działania.

— Puść go! — krzyknął Stiles. Nie widziała źródła zasilania. Strzelił golemowi w głowę. Sprawiło to jedynie, że pocisk osiadł w betonie. Stiles strzelał, aż jego magazynek był pusty, ale stwór nie został pokonany. — Cholera! On nie ma nic wspólnego z twoim chłopakiem.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to! Zabiję każdego, kto stanie mi na drodze.

Jego słowa były prawdą, gdy nakazał swojemu golemowi zabicie Steve’a. Golem zacisnął swój uścisk, a Kapitan krzyknął z bólu.

 _Pieprzyć to_. Stilesa nie obchodziło, czy jego zdolności zostaną ujawnione w telewizji. Nie miał teraz innego wyjścia. Życie Kapitana Ameryki było o wiele ważniejsze. Stiles chwycił fiolkę i małe ostrze, które były przymocowane do kabury przy jego pasku. Otworzył kciukiem fiolkę. Potem wyciągnął lewą rękę i rozciął ją, rozlewając krew. Pozwolił, by spłynęła do fiolki. Sproszkowana jarzębina zaświeciła na niebiesko i Stiles wreszcie poczuł _kliknięcie_ oznaczające, że magia trafiła we wszystkie właściwe miejsca.

— Ostatnia szansa na podanie się — zaoferował magowi.

— Nigdy! — krzyknął wściekły mag.

Golemy otoczyły Stilesa, zamierzając go zmiażdżyć.

— Wynoś się stamtąd!

Słyszał ostrzeżenie Iron Mana. Słyszał również tłum, każący mu zejść z drogi. Ale on stał w miejscu, a szybki i sprawiedliwy gniew zalewał jego żyły.

Stiles wskazał otwartą fiolką na Steve’a.

— _Kruszenie_ — szepnął.

Stały strumień czarnej energii wyleciał z naczynia, tworząc falę mrocznego piasku. Pochłonął golemy, które atakowały Stilesa. Popłynął po ulicach, pozostawiając za sobą sterty martwych głazów.

— Nie!!! — zaskrzeczał mag, rzucając zaklęcie w stronę Stilesa. Jarzębina uniosła się, pochłaniając je.

Mag stawał się coraz bardziej wytrącony z równowagi. Na ślepo rzucał zaklęciami w Stilesa, ale jarzębina wciąż je przechwytywała.

Stiles zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Jarzębina uniosła się nad magiem, tworząc kształt trumny, aby go powstrzymać.

— Skrzywdziłeś niewinnych — stwierdził Stiles. — Już nie jesteś wart swojego daru.

Potem zaczął pracować, aby zabrać iskrę jego _mocy_ sprawiając, że stał się zwykłym człowiekiem. Nienawidził tej części, ale czasami było to konieczne. Zwrócił iskrę do Ziemi, pozwalając jej odzyskać to, co hojnie ofiarowała.

Kiedy skończył, jarzębina zaświeciła na niebiesko i rozproszyła się na wietrze, znikając, gdy powróciła do natury.

Stiles wypuścił ciężki oddech, gdy wracał do siebie, po wielkim użyciu tak potężnej i nadmiernej energii. Jego palce drżały, a kolana były słabe, ale wciąż mógł się poruszać, chociaż ledwie. Chciał tylko zemdleć. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie użył tak dużo mocy.

Avengers zebrali się wokół Kapitana Ameryki. Hulk zmienił się z powrotem w doktora Bannera, który teraz stosował pierwszą pomoc na Steve’ie. Stiles podbiegł do nich.

— Mogę pomóc — powiedział Stiles.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego niepewnie. Nie czekał, aż się zgodzą. Przepchnął się do przodu i uklęknął przy rannym bohaterze.

Super żołnierz oddychał prędko i płytko. Niektóre kości wystawały z jego klatki piersiowej i z boku. Ramiona były wygięte i nienaturalnie porozdzielane. Krew, ciepło i ciemność gromadziły się wokół niego.

Stiles natychmiast chwycił mężczyznę za rękę i otulił ich połączone dłonie swoją magią, przez co zaczęły widocznie świecić.

— Co robisz? — zapytał go Hawkeye, ze strzałą skierowaną w jego głowę.

— Wiążę jego duszę z moją. Tymczasowo. Więc, gdy jego ciało się podda, to nie umrze.

Mówił szczerze. Uniósł wolną rękę nad sercem Steve’a, aby stamtąd monitorować jego siłę życiową.

Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać przerażenia.

— Cholera.

Każdy wewnętrzny narząd został uszkodzony, a większa część z nich była nie do naprawienia. Została utracona również duża ilość krwi.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała Czarna Wdowa.

— Za dużo uszkodzeń. Nie mam tyle magii, żeby go uzdrowić.

— Czy po prostu nie możesz uzdrowić najważniejszych organów? — zapytał Iron Man.

Stiles potrząsnął głową. To nie mogło się tak skończyć dla Steve’a .Rogersa, człowieka, który ocalił świat. Losy nie może być taki okrutny. Coś musi mu dać. Żołnierz zasługiwał na życie. Steve zasłużył na szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Stiles podjął decyzję. Uratuje Steve’a, nawet jeśli miałaby być to ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobi.

Przywołał swoją siłę życiową. Czuł się tak, jakby jego ciało płonęło, tak jak wtedy, gdy biegniesz na złamanie karku, nawet gdy twoje płuca i mięśnie protestują, chcąc byś się zatrzymał. Zaczął świecić na biało, zbierając światło na dłoniach. Umieścił je nad sercem super żołnierza.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Sokole Oko.

— Leczę go.

— Ale powiedziałeś…

— Wiem. Ale rozgryzłem ten problem. — Stiles uśmiechnął się przez ból. Każde uderzenie serca było jak dźgniecie nożem. — Nie pozwolę mu umrzeć. Nie zgadzam się na to. Losy mogą mnie pocałować w dupę.

Położył dłoń na piersi Steve’a, pragnąć by jego siła życiowa, uleczyło to, co zostało zranione. Aby zmienić projekt Losów. Wystające kości wracały tam, gdzie powinny, a rany zaczynały się zamykać, siniaki blakły.

Stiles mógł poczuć, że jego naczynia krwionośne w głowie pulsują z bólu. Jego skóra wyglądała jak spalona ogniem. _Jeszcze trochę_ — zachęcił i włożył więcej siły życiowej w Kapitana. Steve zachłysnął się powietrzem, a potem nagle wstał cały i zdrowy.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, zachwycając się swoim powrotem do zdrowia.

— Dla ciebie wszystko, Kapitanie.

Stiles wstał, ale trochę się zachwiał. Thor przytrzymał go. Uśmiechnął się wdzięcznością do Boga Piorunów.

— Myślę, że moja praca tutaj jest zakończona. — Wykonał zarozumiały salut, nim odszedł.

Widział oficerów NYPD patrzących na niego z podziwem.

— Nie ma już żadnej mocy — powiedział szefowi.

Powoli odsunął się od miejsca zdarzenia. Złapał taksówkę i wrócił do hotelu. Nie minęła nawet minuta od przekroczenia progu pokoju, gdy poczuł, że traci świadomość z wyczerpania. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego telefon dzwonił. Ale po prostu zlikwidował zagrożenie poziomu Alfa i wyleczył Kapitana Amerykę. Wszystko inne może poczekać, aż odpocznie.


	2. Obwiniać przesunięcie w czasie i przestrzeni

Zmiana była tak nagła, że Stiles niemal się potknął. W jednej chwili szedł zatłoczonymi korytarzami liceum Beacon Hill, zmierzając razem ze Scottem i Allison w stronę klasy, w której miał mieć następne zajęcia, a w następnej przechadzał się po ulicy w Nowym Jorku. Stiles zatrzymał się i rozłożył ręce, jakby coś go wytrąciło z równowagi. Jak, do diabła, się tutaj znalazł?  
  
Ludzie pojawiali się i znikali przed nim. Wydawało się, że kolejni mają na sobie ubrania z innych dekad… Pewna myśl przyszła mu do głowy. Sprawiła, że zamarł. To było niemożliwe. Ale… Rozejrzał się powoli. Zabytkowe samochody. Stare znaki drogowe wyglądały, jakby były nowe. Brak sygnalizacji świetlnej. Co więcej, większość istniejących wieżowców nie istniała. Wszystko wyglądało, jak ze starych filmów. Potem wszystko stało się dla niego jasne.  
  
— O Boże, podróżuję w czasie! Tata mnie zabije.  
  
Stiles natychmiast pobiegł do zaułka i ukrył się przed światem. Ilu ludzi go widziało? Czy relatywnie rzecz biorąc zmienił teraźniejszość lub przyszłość? A co ważniejsze, jak do cholery ma wrócić? Do licha z jego życiem. To musiał być wtorek. Takie rzeczy zawsze działy mu się we wtorek. Potem usłyszał jakieś głosy, trzech mężczyzn znęcało się nad dzieciakiem. Biorąc pod uwagę dochodzące do niego dźwięki, dzieciak zdecydowanie umrze.  
  
A Stiles, wtykając wszędzie swój nos, nie mógł do tego dopuścić. To już nigdy się nie zdarzy. Nie po wszystkim, przez co przeszedł. Dlatego pomógł mu, ale dzieciak był naprawdę zaciekły.  
  
— Stiles — przedstawił się, podajać mu dłoń.  
  
Niski i chudy mężczyzna (n _awet chudszy niż on sam_ ) uścisnął mu z wahaniem dłoń.  
  
— Steve. I prawie go miałem.  
  
— Kto? Ty, dzieciaku?  
  
— Po prostu potrzebowałem, by się odsłonił.   
  
Steve skrzywił się na Stilesa, a później jego oddech stał się świszczący.  
  
— Coś nie tak? — zapytał Stiles, który był chory z niepokoju z powodu Steve’a, który wyglądał na tak podatnego na zranienie.  
  
— To nic — odpowiedział, odwracając się od niego.  
  
— Astma… Masz astmę. — Stiles wyciągnął inhalator z kieszeni. Scott mógł go już nie potrzebować, ale ciężko było przełamać nawyk ciągłego go noszenia. — Wdychaj to. Kontynuuj, dopóki nie usłyszysz psyknięcia i wstrzymaj oddech, tak długo jak możesz.  
  
— Co to jest?  
  
— Pomoże ci. Zaufaj mi.   
  
Steve skinął głową i zrobił to, co mu powiedziano. Po trzech próbach zaczął prawidłowo oddychać.  
  
— Przeszło. Co to jest?  
  
— O Boże. To się nie dzieje.  
  
Stiles wpadł w panikę. Inhalatory nie powinny zostać stworzone przez następne trzy lub cztery dekady.  
  
— Słucham, czy coś jest nie tak?  
  
Potem Stiles wpadł na pomysł.  
  
— To cudowny lek, który próbujemy wprowadzić do powszechnego użytku. Nie powinienem nikomu go pokazywać. Czy możesz obiecać, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz, dopóki nie stwierdzę, że ci wolno?  
  
— Dobrze. Nie chcę cię wpędzić w kłopoty.  
  
— Dzięki. Wyglądasz okropnie. Chcesz żebym zabrał cię do szpitala?  
  
— Nie. To nic takiego.  
  
— Nic? Posłuchaj mnie, koleś. Właśnie cię uratowałem przed tymi mężczyznami. Nie zamierzam zaprzepaścić uratowania ciebie przez jakąś infekcję.  
  
Steve przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Mam pewne opatrunki w domu.  
  
Kiedy znaleźli się przy wyjściu z zaułka, Stiles zobaczył zbliżającego się mężczyznę. Nagle pojawił się na jakimś festiwalu. Cholera! Znowu podróżował w czasie. Kiedy i gdzie znajdował się tym razem?  
  
Następnie, kątem oka zobaczył znajomą postać. To był Steve, rozmawiający z mężczyzną dwukrotnie większym od niego. Wyglądało na to, że są na podwójnej randce.  
 _  
To trochę za dużo jak na zwykły zbieg okoliczności_ — pomyślał Stiles. Czytał dużo na temat podróży w czasie i jeśli się czegoś nauczył, to tego, że nie można było zobaczyć kogoś dwukrotnie bez ważnej rzeczy, która miała się wydarzyć. Co to było? Stiles nie miał pojęcia. Ale niezależnie od siły, która go przeciągnęła przez rzekę czasu, chciała, aby skupił się na tym młodym człowieku. Czuł to głęboko w kościach. Miał spotkać tego człowieka.  
  
Gdy tylko zdał sobie z tego sprawę, Steve odszedł od swojej grupy. Stiles podążył za nim. Młody mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed plakatem. Była to propaganda rekrutacyjna na wojnę.  
  
— Serio, chcesz dołączyć do armii? — zapytał Stiles.  
  
Steve odwrócił się z bardzo nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Stiles? — Steve był zaskoczony jego widokiem.  
  
— Wiesz, po ostatniej walce w której uczestniczyliśmy, myślałem, że nauczyłeś się trzymać z dala od kłopotów, a teraz jesteś tutaj i chcesz się wpakować w największe bagno jakie istnieje.  
  
— To zaszczyt walczyć o swój kraj — powiedział Steve. — Wcześniej nagle zniknąłeś.  
  
 _To jest ten sam dzień_ — pomyślał Stiles. Przeniósł się zaledwie o kilka godzin do przodu.  
  
— Przepraszam za to. Byłem… spóźniony. Musiałem iść.  
  
Stiles spojrzał na plakat. Był w 1941 roku. Właśnie rozpoczęła się II Wojna Światowa. Jaką rolę miał odegrać Steve, ten chorowity młody mężczyzna, w tej wojnie? To wprawiało Stilesa w zdumienie, bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna tajemnica, z którą się mierzył.  
  
— Dlaczego chcesz dołączyć do armii?  
  
— Tam są mężczyźni, którzy kładą na szali swoje życie dla wolności. Nie powinienem robić nic mniej wartościowszego niż oni.  
  
Stiles przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a ten mały buntownik nawet nie drgnął. Właściwie, był śmiertelnie poważny. Stiles chciał uderzyć jego głową w coś twardego, by zaczął myśleć.  
  
— Nie wiem, czy jesteś zwyczajny głupi, czy szalony. Nie, zdecydowanie jest to jedno i drugie. Dla małego i chudego faceta, to masz na tyle odważne serce, by walczyć z całym światem.  
  
— Czyli sądzisz, że powinienem to zrobić?  
  
— Koleś, zdecydowanie powiedziałbym „nie”. Ale to moje zdanie. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś tam umarł.  
  
— Jestem powalony twoim przytłaczającym zaufaniem. To oszałamiające — powiedział stanowczo Steve.  
  
Stiles uśmiechnął się z dużą ilością sarkazmu.  
  
— Jedynie dbam o twoją chudą dupę, mały buntowniku. — Spojrzał na Steve’a, który wciąż miał niepokorną postawę i wpatrywał się intensywnie w plakat. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powie, ale zdarzały się dziwniejsze rzeczy. — Podążaj za głosem serca. To nigdy nie doprowadzi cię na manowce. — Steve wpatrywał się w niego. — Tak mówiła mi mama. Powinieneś robić to, co uważasz za słuszne.  
  
Steve spojrzał z powrotem na plakat. Pokiwał głową i zwrócił się z powrotem do Stilesa.  
  
— Spróbuję jeszcze raz.  
  
— Czekaj, co? Już próbowałeś? _Wcześniej?_  
  
— Zostałem odrzucony siedem razy. — Steve wzruszył ramionami. Stiles w niedowierzaniu uderzył się dłonią w twarz.  
  
— Nie pomyślałeś, że nadszedł moment, by zrezygnować?  
  
Steve wzruszył ramionami. Stiles westchnął ciężko. Boże, ten facet… Nie miał słów.  
  
— O Boże, jesteś taki uparty. Nie wiem, co z tobą zrobić.. O Boże, nie ważne. Po prostu to zrób.  
  
— Dziękuję. Już miałem się poddać. Ale dałeś mi siłę, żeby spróbować jeszcze raz.  
  
Steve miał już wejść do środka, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i odwrócił się z powrotem do Stilesa.  
  
— Niezależnie jak pójdzie, to napijesz się ze mną? Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. — Steve zapytał go rumieniąc się i spoglądając na niego pełen nadziei.  
  
Stiles zupełnie zapomniał o swojej frustracji i pozwolił sobie na smutny uśmiech.  
  
— Jasne, jeśli nadal będę miał czas — powiedział z odrobiną nadziei i smutku, ale wciąż z nadzieją. W końcu, nie miał kontroli nad czasem.  
  
Gdy Steve zniknął w jednostce rekrutacyjnej, Stiles znowu został wyrzucony z danego czasu.  
  
Stiles był w obozie. Nie wiedział, gdzie był i jaka była data. Potem, ujrzał siedzącego samotnie mężczyznę, szkicującego gwałtownie. Musiał przyjrzeć mu się dwukrotnie, ponieważ te oczy należał do Steve’a. Blond włosy również były takie same. Ale ciało, wzrost i wszystko inne było o _wiele_ większe. To oszołomiło Stilesa. Nie mógł się jednak mylić. Nie było nikogo innego tutaj. To musiał być Steve.  
  
Dlatego Stiles, z lekkim wahaniem podszedł do mężczyzny.  
  
— Czym ci zawiniła ta kartka papieru? — zapytał.  
  
Zaskoczony Steve podniósł wzrok.  
  
— Stiles! — Steve pochwycił go w uścisku. Stiles został zaskoczony, ale po prostu to zaakceptował i również go przytulił. Mężczyzna odskoczył, stając się nieśmiały z powodu swojego nagłego wybuchu. — Myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?  
  
— Byłem przejazdem. Przybyłem we właściwym momencie, aby cię spotkać. — Stiles spojrzał na niego. Ta transformacja była bardzo odstręczająca. — Łał, co ci, do cholery, zrobiła armia?  
  
— Zostałem poddany eksperymentowi. Zadziałał bardzo dobrze.  
  
— Nie trudno nie zauważyć — stwierdził Stiles. — Co sprawiło, że jesteś w tak paskudnym nastroju?  
  
— Mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Słyszałem, że został złapany. Chcę pomóc go uratować, ale mi nie pozwalają.  
  
— Od kiedy zacząłeś słuchać głosu rozsądku? Ten mały buntownik, którego pamiętam, nawet nie zastanawiałby się, zanim rzuciłby się w wir walki.  
  
— Mówisz mi, że mam złamać rozkaz mojego zwierzchnika?  
  
— Co ci podpowiada serce? — zapytał Stiles. — Jeśli zamkniesz oczy, jeśli wciąż byłbyś chudym buntownikiem, którego poznałem w zaułku, to co być zrobił?  
  
— Nie jestem już chudy — odparł z oburzeniem Steve.  
  
— Fizycznie, ale założę się, że ten buntownik, który uratował kobietę od facetów dwukrotnie od niego większych, wciąż tam jest, czekając niecierpliwie, aby uratować inne życie.  
  
Steve wpatrywał się w niego, szukając czegoś. Stiles nie wiedział, co chce odnaleźć. Ale nie oderwał spojrzenia od tych przenikliwych niebieskich oczu.  
  
Steve zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Kiedy znów je otworzył, płonęły one piekielną determinacją.  
  
— Uratuję go. Nieważne, co będę musiał zrobić, sprowadzę go z powrotem.  
  
Stiles uśmiechnął się.   
  
— Raz będąc buntownikiem, zawsze buntownikiem. Bądź ostrożny.  
  
Steve kiwnął głową i odszedł.  
  
Coś przyszło na myśl Stilesowi.  
  
— Poczekaj!  
  
Steve zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego. Stiles wyciągnął portfel i wyjął z niego czerwoną wstążkę. Rozwinął ją, wyczuwając jej teksturę między palcami. Chwycił ją mocniej i ostatecznie westchnął.  
  
Ujął lewą dłoń Steve’a i umieścił na niej wstążkę.   
  
— Chcę, żebyś ją miał. Jako amulet na szczęście.  
  
Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Czy to coś ważnego?  
  
— Kiedyś należała do mojej mamy. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które mi po niej pozostały.  
  
— O Boże. Nie mogę tego wziąć — powiedział Steve, chcąc oddać wstążkę. Stiles pokręcił głową i odepchnął jego rękę.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz mi ją oddać, to musisz wrócić żywy razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Tylko pod tym warunkiem wezmę ją z powrotem.  
  
— Dobrze.   
  
Steve pokiwał głową.  
  
Stiles chwycił go za ramiona i przytulił go mocno.  
  
— Wierze w ciebie, Steve. — Odsunął się i poklepał go po plecach. — Wróć żywy, okej?  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział i zrobił krok w tył, patrząc na Stilesa, jakby to miał być ostatni raz, kiedy go ujrzy. — Wciąż jesteś mi winny piwo. Napijemy się, kiedy wrócę.  
  
Stiles prychnął, ale uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Jasne, jeśli będę miał czas.  
  
Steve przytaknął i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Stiles patrzył, jak maszeruje do namiotu. Miał nadzieję, że wróci cały. Kiedy Steve znalazł się w środku, Stiles znów zaczął podróżować w czasie.  
  
Stiles był w tawernie. Steve stał przy barze i pił. Podszedł do niego. Żołnierz był zgarbiony i wyglądał bardzo smutno. Wydawało się, że jest również… starszy. Coś ciężkiego spoczywało na jego barkach.  
  
Stiles usiadł koło niego. Barman podszedł do niego i zapytał, czego chciałby się napić.  
  
— Macie kawę?  
  
— Stiles? — Steve z niedowierzaniem wymówił jego imię.  
  
Stiles spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Myślałem, że już nigdy mnie nie zauważysz.  
  
— Przepraszam. Minęło dużo czasu odkąd ostatni raz cię widziałem.  
  
Och, tak. Stiles zapomniał o tym. Podróżował w czasie. Dla niego mogło minąć parę sekund, ale dla Steve’a musiało minąć kilka tygodni lub miesięcy. Stiles był ciekawy jak daleko przeskoczył w czasie.   
  
— Tak… Ile to już minęło?  
  
— Rok i pięć miesięcy — odpowiedział automatycznie Steve.  
  
— Tęskniłeś za mną — powiedział mimochodem Stiles.  
  
Steve uśmiechnął się ponuro.  
  
— Sam Bóg wie, dlaczego. Zawsze znikasz mi z oczu.  
  
— Wiem. Przepraszam. Po prostu nie mam kontroli nad swoim czasem — powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. — Widzę, że bardzo cierpisz. — Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego dłoni. Steve spojrzał na ich połączone dłonie. — Nie musisz dźwigać całego brzmienia na swoich barkach. Pozwól, że wezmę go trochę od ciebie.  
  
Steve wziął głęboki oddech i westchnął ciężko.   
  
— Mój najlepszy przyjaciel zmarł dzisiaj. Umarł przeze mnie.  
  
— Co masz na myśli? Opowiedz mi wszystko od samego początku.  
  
Steve opisał wszystko w krótkich, surowych zdaniach, co stało się po uratowaniu Bucky’ego. Steve szukał Stilesa, kiedy wrócił, ale go tam nie było. Potem opowiedział mu o grupie, którą utworzył i że ścigali po Europie jedną z nazistowskich sekt. Powiedział mu, jak zmarł jego najlepszy przyjaciel.  
  
— Podążał za tobą, ponieważ był twoim przyjacielem. Wiem, że wierzył w to, co ty. Dlatego nie pozwól mu umrzeć na próżno. Zakończ to, co już zacząłeś. Walcz o świat w jego imieniu. Walcz, aby inni nigdy nie doświadczyli tej tragedii.  
  
— Dobrze. — Steve przyciągnął go do mocnego i zrozpaczonego uściski. — Czuję się tak, jakbym cię miał zobaczyć po raz ostatni. — Przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, tuląc twarz do jego szyi.  
  
Stiles czuł, że coraz trudniej było mu oddychać. Bolało go serce. Stiles objął go i zamknął oczy, chowając twarz na jego ramieniu. Czuł, że to było ich pożegnanie i bolało go to.  
  
— Chcę cię znowu zobaczyć — wyszeptał Steve.  
  
— Ja także, Steve. Ja także.  
  
Steve odsunął się i uśmiechnął się smutno.  
  
— Kiedy skończy się ta wojna, to napijesz się ze mną? — spytał z nadzieją.  
  
Stiles zaśmiał się ponuro.  
  
— Z przyjemnością. Zarezerwuję dla ciebie czas.  
  
Steve kiwnął głową, a słodko-gorzki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.  
  
— Trzymam cię za słowo.  
  
Steve odwrócił się do niego plecami i odszedł. Kiedy był przy drzwiach, spojrzał na Stilesa, który uśmiechnął się do niego i pomachał mu ręką. Żołnierz odmachał mu i wyszedł.  
  
Kiedy Steve zniknął mu z oczu, Stiles zamrugał, a znajome ściany szkolnego korytarza nagle pojawiły się przed nim. Wrócił tam, gdzie zaczął, stojąc pośrodku zatłoczonego holu. Wrócił do własnego czasu.  
  
— Stiles? — zapytał zmartwiony Scott.  
  
— Co? — odpowiedział lekko oszołomiony.  
  
— Coś nie tak? Po prostu zatrzymałeś się w miejscu i czuć od ciebie intensywny smutek.  
  
Stiles rozejrzał się, szukając czegoś, ale sam nie wiedział czego. Westchnął.  
  
— To nic.   
  
Wydawało się, że to wszystko nigdy się tak naprawdę nie wydarzyło. Czy rzeczywiście mógł jedynie o tym marzyć na jawie?  
  
Scott wciąż wpatrywał się na niego ze zmartwieniem.  
  
— W porządku, koleś. Nie przejmuj się tym.  
  
Stiles zarzucił mu ramię na szyję i nakierował swojego przyjaciela na inny temat. Cóż za dziwna rzecz do wymyślenia. To było takie prawdziwe.  
  
Później, wieczorem, kiedy Stiles wyciągnął portfel, by zapłacić za pizzę, nie znalazł w nim swojej szczęśliwej czerwonej wstążki. Zniknęła. Zszokowany, przestał oddychać. Zatem musiała to być prawda. Naprawdę podróżował w czasie.


	3. Obwiniać za to Wszechświat

Stiles obudził się na dźwięk dzwonka wejściowego. Zrzędliwie wyłonił się z odmętów snu i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Ziewając otworzył je. Zatrzymał się w połowie ziewnięcia, gdy zobaczył kto był przed nim. Szybko zamknął usta.

Steve Rogers stał na jego progu. Patrzył na Stilesa z mieszaniną podziwu, nadziei, strachu oraz szczęścia.

— O Boże… Czy to naprawdę ty, Stiles? — zapytał cicho, jakby jego głos miał sprawić, że ten zniknie.

— Kto inny uratuje twój tyłek, buntowniku? — zapytał, starając się nadać temu lekki ton, ale skończyło się na tym, że jego głos się załamał.

Steve pochwycił go w ciasny uścisk i Stiles przytulił go równie mocno.

— Stiles.

Steve cicho wypowiedział jego imię, a Stiles rozkoszował się jego uściskiem, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Mężczyzna był tak ciepły i prawdziwy. Sprawiło to, że jeszcze bardziej do niego przywarł.

Opłakiwał go przez lata. Myślał, że Steve zginął podczas wojny. Nie miał zbyt wielu informacji, aby znaleźć jego nekrolog w morzu poległych. Logicznym założeniem było, że nie przeżył albo dawno zmarł przed tym, jak Stiles się urodził.

Pięć lat później, mężczyzna w bardzo znajomym kostiumie pojawił się pośrodku inwazji obcych. Steve, w całej swojej chwale, walczył niczym anioł zemsty zesłany z nieba. Był dzielny i odważny. Przebijał się przez wrogów niczym kula armatnia. Steve Rogers był niesamowity. Niemal spowodował atak serca u Stilesa, gdy zobaczył, jak jego stary przyjaciel szarżuje w sam środek walki. To było surrealistyczne widzieć, jak ten sam chudy dzieciak, którego spotkał w alejce, prowadzi innych i walczy przeciwko wrogowi, który wydawał się nie do pokonania, ale jednak wygrali.

Po tym, Stiles miał wiele szans, by spotkać się ze swoim starym przyjacielem. Czuł się jednak winny i zawstydzony. Powinien rozpoznać, kim był Steve. Mógł uratować jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ochronić przed ogromnym bólem. Z ciężkim sercem, przepełnionym winą, zachował dystans i obserwował go z daleka.

Zbyt długo utrzymywał dystans. I w tym momencie, trzymanie Steve w objęciach wydawało się surrealistyczne. Nie mógł obiecać, że będzie mógł ponownie odejść. Z pewnością będzie pragnął czegoś więcej.

— Cześć, buntowniku — Stiles przywitał go z tęsknotą w głosie.

Steve odsunął się, ale jego ręce wciąż spoczywały na ramionach Stilesa. Wpatrywał się w zaintrygowaniu w jego znaną twarz. Stiles stracił oddech na intensywność jego spojrzenia.

— Sądziłem, że nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę. — Steve wyznał jeden ze swoich najgłębszych zmartwień.

— Ja także. Myślałem, że to marzenie na jawie — wyznał.

— Jak? Jak to jest nawet możliwe? Co się naprawdę stało? — Steve zadał pytania, które go dręczyły, odkąd zobaczył ponownie młodszego mężczyznę.

— Podróż w czasie — odpowiedział. — Naprawdę nie wiem, jak i dlaczego to się stało.

— Od lat widziałeś, że tu jestem. Dlaczego do mnie nie przyszedłeś? — oskarżył go Steve, zraniony w sposób, w jaki nie powinien się czuć, ale jednak tak było.

— Nie mogłem przed tobą stanąć — wyznał, zaciskaj dłonie w pięści.

— Czemu?— Steve był zakłopotany. Stiles go nie skrzywdził. Był dla niego wsparciem.

— Ponieważ powinienem wiedzieć, kim jesteś, kiedy zobaczyłem ten staroświecki kostium z gwiazdą. Mogłem cię ocalić i twojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Przepraszam, Steve. Mogłem uratować Bucky’ego.

Steve nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel obwiniał się za coś, nad czym nie miał kontroli. Obwiniał się za to, za co Steve czuł się winny przez długi czas.

— Stiles, hej, spójrz na mnie — powiedział cicho Steve, ale mężczyzna nie podniósł wzroku. Dotknął więc jego podbródka i delikatnie uniósł głowę, by ten mógł spotkać jego wzrok. — W porządku, Stiles. To nie twoja wina. Poza tym, nie sądzę, że uratowanie Bucky’ego było prawdziwym powodem, dla którego cofnąłeś się w czasie.

— Ale wciąż jest mi przykro, że nie mogłem mu pomóc — powiedział z rozpaczą.

— Mi także, ale Bucky nie chciałby, żebyśmy się obwiniali za jego śmierć. Nie obwiniaj się za rzeczy, nad którymi nie masz kontroli.

— Spróbuję. — Stiles uśmiechnął się bez przekonania.

Zapadła cisza. To nie było nieznośne, jak Stiles sądził, że będzie. Było spokojnie i przytulnie. Dało im to czas na wybadanie drugiego.

— Tak bardzo urosłeś, że jest to lekko niepokojące.

Stiles prychnął, uśmiechając się.

— Kto to mówi. Niemal oszalałem, widząc nagle, że nie jesteś już wychudzonym dzieciakiem.

Steve uśmiechnął się.

— Powiedz, czy pamiętasz o tym drinku, który mi obiecałeś? — Spojrzał z nadzieją na Stilesa.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział, czując jak jego serce zabiło mocniej.

— Chciałbym to teraz zrobić, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Steve uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

— Okej – Stiles zgodził się lekko oszołomiony. Uśmiech Kapitana Ameryki stał się szerszy. — Ale czy mogę wpierw wziąć prysznic? Nie umyłem się wczoraj, bo w pewnym sensie wyczerpałem się magicznie.

Stiles tyłem podszedł do swojego łóżka, ale zanim zdążył się odwrócić, Steve złapał go szybko za ramię i zatrzymał go.

— Nie zamierzasz zniknąć z tej osi czasu? — zapytał z lękiem.

Uścisk Steve’a był mocny, ale delikatny. Stiles przeniósł swój wzrok z miejsca, w którym go dotykał mężczyzna do jego oczu, w których widocznych było tak wiele emocji. Siles poczuł, jak pierś mu się rozgrzewa, gdy usłyszał niepokój w głosie Steve’a. Potrząsnął głową.

— Przez ostatnie dziewięć lat byłem chronologicznie stabilny. Jestem prawie pewien, że zostanę tutaj. — Położył wolną rękę na dłoni Kapitana. — Poza tym, nie ma innego czasu, w którym wolałbym być.

Steve spojrzał w zamyśleniu na Stilesa. W jego oczach pojawiło się pewna beznadzieja i strach. Wszystko, co Stiles mógł zrobić, to uspokajający uśmiech. W końcu, Steve kiwnął głową i niechętnie go puścił. Jego palce zaczęły wędrować po dłoniach podróżnika czasu.

— Będę na ciebie czekać.

OoO

  
— Przepraszam, że wyjdę w czymś takim — powiedział Stiles, wskazując na swoją koszulę w kratę. — To jedyna porządna rzecz, jaką ze sobą przywiozłem.

Skończył brać prysznic, ustanawiając swój nowy rekord szybkości. Boże, wcześniej pachniał okropnie.

Steve podniósł wzrok słysząc go i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nie ma problemu. Dobrze w niej wyglądasz — skomentował Steve, patrząc jak drugi mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą.

Stiles podrapał się po swoim uchu, trochę podenerwowany komplementem Kapitana.

— Um… Dzięki. Sam nie wyglądasz źle — powiedział. Steve uśmiechnął się do niego. Dobrze, że zmienił zdanie zanim opuścił wieżę i przebrał się w coś ładnego oraz nieco nowocześniejszego. — Gdzie idziemy?

Steve nie zaplanował tego, ale miał listę miejsc, do których chciałby pójść. Każdy powiedział mu o jednym lub dwóch lokalizacjach, które mógł odwiedzić. Już wiedział, gdzie chce zabrać Stilesa.

— Jest pewna pizzeria, do której zawsze chciałem pójść. Czy chcesz ją sprawdzić razem ze mną?

Steve poczuł nadzieję, małą iskrę, która rozpaliła go. Nie wiedział, czego chciał, ale coś tam było. Coś przerażającego, ale i ekscytującego.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, mówiąc:

— Zabierz mnie na tę pizzę.

OoO

  
Stiles był niesamowity i okropny. Był idealnym połączeniem chaosu i porządku. On nie jadł. Połykał swoje jedzenie i mówił z pełnymi ustami. Rumienił się, gdy Steve zwrócił mu uwagę, ale i tak później znów to robił. To sprawiało, że Rogers uśmiechał się. Każdy wokół niego starał się zachowywać jak najlepiej. Stiles był niczym powiew świeżego powietrza.

Steve nigdy nie był z kimś _tak otwarty_. Nawet z Bucky’m wciąż miał pewne opory. Nie zrozumcie go źle. Poszedłby w ogień za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale były pewne rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiałby z Bucky’m. Ale ze Stilesem całkowicie się otworzył. Mówił, co chodziło mu po głowie. Istniało tak wiele rzeczy, o których chciał mu opowiedzieć. Wydawało się, że znał go przez całe swoje życie. Steve nie mógł się otrząsnąć z poczucia jakie to było łatwe i znajome. Stiles czuł to samo. Sam tak powiedział.

— Wiem, że to dziwne, ale czuję, że mogę ci o wszystkim opowiedzieć — dumał Stiles, a Steve się z nim zgodził.

Potem Stiles opowiedział mu o swoim życiu w Beacon Hills. O jego mamie. Tacie. O Scottcie. Wilkołakach. Steve widział już wiele dziwnych rzeczy. Nie tak łatwo było go wytrącić z równowagi.

— Myślałem, że jesteś aniołem — wyznał nagle Steve.

Stiles z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Steve’a.

— Co? Anioł? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ktoś mógłby mnie tak określić.

— Cóż, dla mnie nim byłeś — powiedział Rogers. — Pojawiałeś się, kiedy najbardziej cię potrzebowałem. Poza tym, zawsze wyglądałeś tak samo. Twoje ubrania się nie zmieniały. A kiedy po raz ostatni cię widziałem, czyli ponad rok po wcześniejszym spotkaniu, wyglądałeś tak samo i miałeś to samo na sobie. Dlatego myślałem, że może naprawdę jesteś aniołem. Z bardzo osobliwym sposobem ubierania się.

— Nie ma niczego złego w koszuli w kratę i podkoszulku z Batmanem — mruknął Stiles. Steve zachichotał. Stiles spojrzał na niego, żeby wiedział, że nie był zabawny. — Jeśli wiedziałbym, że będziesz obrażać mój zmysł mody w przyszłości, to pozwoliłbym, żeby ci faceci obili ten twój chudy tyłek w czterdziestych latach.

Steve zaśmiał się głęboko i serdecznie. Stiles zachichotał, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem.

— Ale serio. Nie jestem aniołem. Wszyscy ci powiedzą, że jest wręcz przeciwnie — powiedział Stiles, podnosząc rękę, jakby przyznając się do winny.

Steve potrząsnął głową, celowo spoglądając Stilesowi w oczy.

— Przybywałeś, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowałem. Byłeś tam, kiedy czułem się najgorzej. Jeśli nie jest to coś, co robi anioł, to co to jest? — Steve chwycił Stilesa za ręce. — Dziękuję.

— Za co? — zapytał zakłopotany Stiles.

— Za bycie tam — odpowiedział otwarcie Steve.

— Jakbym miał wybór — zażartował kpiąco. — Wszechświat musi mnie nienawidzić.

— Utknąłeś teraz ze mną, kolego — zripostował jowialnie Steve.

Stiles uśmiechnął się.

— Nie chciałbym tego w żaden inny sposób.

Steve chciałby powiedzieć, że mieli bardzo miłą i długą rozmowę, ale niestety złoczyńcy nie mogą zrozumieć, że nie są mile widziani w danym momencie. W połowie drugiej pizzy, Avengers otrzymali wezwanie. Steve przepraszał obficie, kiedy płacił rachunek. Stiles nagle wpadł na świetny pomysł.

— Pójdę z tobą — stwierdził Stiles, kiedy Steve miał zamiar odejść. Dostrzegł, że Steve ma zamiar odmówić, dlatego podniósł rękę uciszając go. — Jeśli masz zamiar powiedzieć, że jest to dla mnie zbyt niebezpieczne, to zamierzam kopnąć ten twój osławiony, chudy tyłek z powrotem do lat czterdziestych.

Steve uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

— Ale…

— Żadnych „ale”… — przerwał mu Stiles.

Steve westchnął z rezygnacją.

 _Serio, czy bycie uparcie lojalnym jest związane z byciem brunetem?_ — zastanawiał się Steve.

— Dobrze. Musimy wrócić do wieży.

Stiles uśmiechnął się figlarnie i Steve wreszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego wszyscy inni myśleli, że był przeciwieństwem anioła.

— Mogę nas zabrać tam o wiele szybciej niż możesz powiedzieć: „nie”.

Stiles chwycił Steve’a za rękę. Rogers czuł, jak jego palce mrowią czymś zbliżonym do elektryczności. Nie mógł stwierdzić, czy to magia Stilesa, czy coś innego. Zanim zdążył zapytać, co ten miał na myśli, pojawiło się niebieskie światło i stanęli w sali konferencyjnej w wieży Avengers.

I tak, w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, Stiles walczył z super złoczyńcami wraz z najsilniejszymi bohaterami na Ziemi. Mógł być mocno pobity. Mógł cierpieć z powodu łagodnego wstrząsu mózgu. I to był nieprzyjaciel z jego ligi. _(Ale całkowicie kopnął Taskmastera w tyłek. Metaforycznie i dosłownie)_. Ale to było tego warte. Uratowali ten dzień.

OoO

  
Steve i Stiles siedzieli na uboczu odpoczywając, gdy Tony zajmował się prasą. Bruce właśnie orzekł, że Stilesowi nic nie będzie z powodu wstrząśnienia mózgu, ale chciał go mieć na oku tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Nic mi nie jest, Steve. Po odpoczynku wyleczę się i będę jak nowy. — Stiles uspokoił Steve’a, gdy dostrzegł, jak ten patrzył na niego z niepokojem.

— Śpij dzisiaj u mnie — zaoferował Steve, by móc się nim opiekować.

Stiles uśmiechnął się, wzdrygając się, gdy naciągnął mięsień.

— Dla człowieka z lat czterdziestych, wydaje się, że dobrze uchwyciłeś współczesną kulturę — powiedział wywołując rumieniec u Steve’a.

— O rany. Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Ja…

Stiles zaczął się śmiać. Steve uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna go drażni. Zaśmiał się z samego siebie.

— Dobra, będę spać u ciebie — stwierdził Stiles i mrugnął do niego z fałszywą skromnością.

Steve uśmiechnął się i Stiles odpowiedział mu w ten sam sposób.

— Ale nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, gdybym chciał żebyś spał ze mną? — zapytał Steve.

Był przestraszony. Czy źle odczytał sytuację? Miał jednak nadzieję, że jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie, które odczuwał, istniało ono również u Stilesa.

Stiles uspokoił się. Jego twarz przybrała trochę poważniejszy wyraz, ale jego uśmiech nigdy nie opuścił jego ust.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — przyznał Stiles.

Sięgnął do szczęki Kapitana i delikatnie ją pogładził. Steve zadrżał na dotyk i przestał oddychać. Stiles przyciągnął go w dół, a on chętnie przystał na to. Ich usta się spotkały. Nie było żadnego wahania, zastanawiania się. Było to płynne i gładkie. Właściwe.

Lampa błyskowa błysnęła i ludzie wpatrywali się w nich, ale Steve o to nie dbał. Jedyne o czym teraz myślał, to uczucie ust Stilesa na jego. Delikatne przygryzienie jego warg. Ruch języka, gdy smakował Stilesa. To było potężne i przytłaczające. Steve był odurzony. Niczego innego nie pragnął bardziej w życiu.

Powoli rozdzielili się. Steve widział jaskrawy rumieniec na policzkach Stilesa. Uśmiechnął się nie mogąc nabrać tchu.

— To było zrobione o wiele za późno — powiedział Stiles.

— Nie mógłbym się bardziej zgodzić — stwierdził Steve.

Jakimś cudem popsuli Tony’ego, który nie mógł uwierzyć, że widział, jak Kapitan Ameryka całuje się z facetem. W jakiś sposób Internet wybuch informacjami o nich. Także następnego dnia pojawili się w każdej gazecie na świecie. To było niedorzeczne. Na litość boską, stwierdzono, że są tajnym małżeństwem. Pepper i agent Coulson byli wściekli na medialny szał. Na swoją obronę, Stiles miał wstrząs mózgu, ale to tylko powodowało beznamiętne spojrzenia.

I w jakiś sposób Stiles znalazł się ze Stevem w jego łóżku, jedząc śniadanie, gdy ten zapytał, czy chce pójść z nim na randkę. Odpowiedział:

— Tak.


End file.
